


Cherry Bomb

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [22]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to put Jay’s crazy plan into action with the help of the Sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> [TRIGGER WARNINGS: violence] Just a little casual violence with this one, as to be expected. So this kicks off the start of this grand plan that Jay’s come up with to fuck over Arkham well and truly. So I’ll be flicking back and forth between them both for the next few chapters, because they separate before coming back together in around chapter 25, but I don’t want you guys to miss out on the fun he’s having just by writing as her, because he is having a blast let me tell you! So this is a Blaire chapter, but the next one will be all Jay.
> 
> Musical inspiration is Cherry Bomb by The Runaways.

A week later there’s a knock at our door at around 10pm, and the girls are all there, geared up and ready to go. I spent a full three days trying to locate the GCPD’s caches, only to find out the idiots only have the one; they’ve piled their entire stock of X-rounds in the one place. I thought surely they would have spread them out, knowing what we’re like, but nope, the eggs are all in one perfect, neat basket. Makes our job a lot easier. I cased the joint for another three and came up with the specifics of how this was going to work.

“I sure hope this plan works,” Selina remarks as they walk in the door. Jay’s leaning over the map that’s spread out on the pool table and he lifts his head and nods, greeting them all silently.

“Oh, it’ll work. It was my idea,” he informs her, and then walks over to the cage and gears up.

“Excuse you, if it wasn’t for me it would’ve had more fucking holes in it than a wheel of Jarlsberg!” I correct him.

“Semantics!” he waves me off.

“Did you find the caches?” she asks me after rolling her eyes at him.

“Cache.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. There’s only one, here,” I walk over to the map and point it out to them and her back stiffens a little. Pam and Harley don’t notice it, but I do. It’s only for a second but she definitely was jarred by it for some reason.

“The Waynetech warehouse?”

“Yup. So security’s gonna be tight, but it’s nothing you and I can’t handle,” I assure her.

“So, what do you need us to do, kid?” Harley asks, wrapping her arms around Pam’s waist and planting a chaste kiss on her lips in an attempt to make her smile; it works.

“While Selina and I are inside, I need you two to start rigging the charges. Like I said, security is going to be a problem, mostly I’m talking about CCTV, so you’ll have to take care of that or find a way around it,” I begin to explain.

“Not a problem,” Pam informs me, a vine sprouting from the palm of her hand and over to the table to pick up a pen and draw a smiley face on the edge of the paper. Good, they won’t be seen.

“If we place charges here, here, here, and one here for good measure, it should be enough,” I beckon to Harley and she comes over and checks out where I’ve marked, then nods.

“You gonna lay accelerant inside?” she questions, and I purse my lips at her and cock my head.

“Is that even a question?”

“That’s our girl!” she replies with a grin, and wraps her arm around my shoulders giving them a squeeze. “Hey, did you change your hair?”

She takes a strand of my now ashy blonde hair in her fingers and gives it a twirl and a sniff. I had to change it, if I’m going to blend in with the general population I can’t have silver hair, I’ll stick out like dogs balls.

“Yeah, the constant bleaching was starting to kill it, it needed a break,” I fob her off. “I got a wig though, you know, for consistency with the fuzz.”

Jay emerges from the cage at that moment, armed to the teeth, and shrugs his trench on, then swaggers over to me causing Harley to shrink away back to Pam.

“You off?”

“Yeah, gotta get this show on the road,” he tells me, tilting my chin up so he can kiss me. “I love you.”

He turns to leave and I grab him by the jaw and make him turn back to look at me.

“Be careful,” I instruct him, squeezing his jaw a little to impress upon him how serious a request that is.

“Since when am I not careful?” he replies with a grin, stealing my line like a pro. I smirk back at him and pull him down for a proper kiss, much to the disgust of the others, especially Pam.

“You know the answer to that. Go. I’ll see you after its all over.” I hope. He kisses me on the forehead and lets his lips linger for a moment before smacking me on the ass and turning to leave, winking at me over his shoulder as he spins out the door with a spring in his step. At least he’s feeling confident, we might just pull this off yet.

“Where’s he going?” Selina asks me, suspicious as all holy fuck.

“To run interference,” I simply reply. It’s not a lie, it’s just not the whole truth. He’s going out to lure the Bat to the other side of town, buying us time to get the job done. Once Selina and I are out, I’ll prank him and he’ll start moving their fight to Arkham, and we’ll blow the charges at the warehouse. After that, the girls job is done, they go home, and I start on phase two.

“Fair enough,” she says after a slight pause, seeming to buy the explanation. I’d let them all in on the second part of this, but I just don’t trust her not to alert Batman to what we’re doing. She’s been growing dangerously protective of that man lately, and I can’t risk this failing.

I head over to the cage and finish suiting up. I do the three tap check: guns, ammo, knives, and I’m ready to go.

“Alright, time to boot n’ rally.”

Harley jumps on the back of my bike and Pam on Selina’s, and we make our way to the warehouse as I notice the bat signal light up the sky. Good, Jay’s got their attention already.

“Right, how do you wanna do this?” Selina asks me, pulling on her gloves, cracking her neck, and limbering up.

“There’s cameras and silent alarms on all the doors and windows, but from what I can tell the roof’s not only clear, but it’s pretty weak in spots,” I fill her in, stretching out my legs and getting ready for the climb. It’s an old warehouse and for all Bruce Wayne’s millions, he hasn’t bothered to fix the place up in a while.

“So, top down then?”

“Top down.”

“Allow me,” Pam steps forward and tips a seed from her hand into the earth, blowing it a kiss and seconds later a huge oak tree stands before us, branches reaching to the roof perfectly.

“Remind me why we’ve never bought her with us before?” I ask Selina, impressed, she shrugs at me and we get climbing. I look back and see Harley prepping the C4 packs.

“Don’t worry, kid, I got this, go!” she reassures me with a brilliant smile, and Selina and I continue on to the roof.

We get up there and find a weak spot in the corrugated iron where the rivets are rusted and peel the panel back. Below us we can see two armed guards patrolling the pallets, and boy are there pallet loads of the stuff.

“Looks like it’s colour coded, look,” Selina points out how some of the stacks are holding red boxes, and others black.

“They’ve mass produced the initial serum as well as the trigger…” I conclude. “They must be planning to shoot up all of you with it, keep you under control or kill you if you don’t comply.”

“Well, fuck.”

“Yeah, glad you agreed to help now?”

“You have no idea.”

“How do you wanna do this? One each, quick and quiet?” I ask her, pulling a throwing knife from the pouch on my thigh. I watch her clock it and open her mouth to say something, but she reconsiders and closes it; she’ll lecture me some other time.

“Sure.”

We swing ourselves down onto the steal beams and split up: I go right to the black side, she goes left to the red. There was no way in hell I was letting her near the X rounds. We look to each other as the guards approach our positions, and nod, then she drops and I throw and it’s exactly as we planned it, quick and quiet. I steal a box of ammo from each side, and then help pour out the kerosene. I’ll have Jonathon analyse the samples before I kill him. I can’t risk him replicating the formulas and using them for his own gain, and killing him is just easier and a sure fire fix.

“Ready to get outta here?” she calls out.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” I reply in the affirmative, and she tosses her grapple over the beams and we climb up and out. She goes first, and before I follow, while she’s not looking, I quickly slit the throat of the guard she merely knocked out. No loose ends. Besides, he was gonna burn to death anyway, I did him a kindness.

I prank Jay when we get to the roof, and then we’re down getting back on the bikes and heading for the bunker. Once we’re a safe distance, I give Harls the go ahead to press her big red button and she does so with a laugh on her lips.

I glance at the fireball in the mirror and can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief; that’s the easy part done. Now it’s time for the real mission at hand.

I hope Jay’s having as good a luck as we had.


End file.
